Should We?
by PhaedraDarkstar
Summary: Mastershipping. Silver spends a lot of time training with Lance, but when Gold thinks that there's something more going on between them, socially struggling Silver wants to find out for himself.
1. Kiss

The mastershipping fic was finally made! I just couldn't feel right with it and had to rewrite it which is why it took so long to make. Now I can start proper work on the sequel to Just Maybe – if you haven't read it yet, you should! It's Silver/Giovanni.

Now, for the Silver/Lance goodness!

XxxX

He glared forward, amber eyes watching the speedy creature darting around.

"Dragon rush now!" he yelled, his voice deep and confident. The long, blue dragon under his control charged forward, hitting the black monster with deadly accuracy. With a loud cry it hit the ground, unable to fight any longer. His relieved eyes met wider, paler ones. A red beam enveloped the defeated creature and brought it back to the safety of its Pokéball. The victor returned his own beast and latched it onto his belt, lifting his gaze back to that of his foe, but his eyes were not met. Instead those light, piercing orbs were obscured by the shadow of his long hair. He watched as the child slumped to his knees, eyes locked on the ground, in total defeat. The dragon trainer had expected this type of reaction and he swiftly walked across their battlefield and crouched beside the boy.

"Why?" he whispered, small hands in tight fists on the floor. When he was met with silence he gave a long, sideways glance to the older man. "Lance, why can I not beat you?" he growled, his meek stare becoming a bitter glare.

"You're getting better," he tried to comfort the boy, placing a large hand on his shoulder only to be shrugged off instantaneously.

"Don't give me that," he hissed, gritting his teeth. Lance sighed.

"Silver," he cooed, attempting to calm him, "I _am_ the champion, you can't expect beating me to be easy," he smiled softly.

"Easy?" he spat, turning to face Lance more, "I've been training and trying so hard! And yet…and yet you still don't even break a sweat against me," his sharp tone became weak and quiet.

"I know, but there's still work to be done, and I'll help you to refine your abilities," Lance spoke gently.

"What's the point in beating you if you were the one to teach me?" Silver raised his voice, sitting up straighter. "If I beat you because _you_ taught me how to, then it's not because I'm better than you, is it?" he shouted, Lance wincing at the boy's anger at his kind intentions.

"You'll get better."

"Of course I will," the boy huffed, standing upright and folding his arms across his chest. Lance also stood alongside him, ruffling his red hair playfully. This had become almost a routine, Silver would battle him, he would undoubtedly lose, and then become very upset over his loss. But he would recover from his defeat and he would be fine afterwards, then he would leave for whichever Pokémon centre he was staying at that night.

"Hey Silver, what's up?" a raven haired youth walked alongside Silver, his hands behind his head lazily. Sharp eyes scanned the boy up and down as if wanting something added to the question. "You look like something's bugging you," he sighed, always despairing over his friend's lack of social graces.

"I'm fine," he quickly spoke, looking away.

"Really?" bright eyes watched him carefully, "you seem…tense," for lack of a better word. Silver always seemed tense, but it seemed to be the only apt word. The redhead sighed.

"I battled Lance yesterday," he shoved his hands in his pockets roughly.

"You lost, right?" the other smiled encouragingly.

"Of course I did Gold," he didn't bother to look at the other boy, "I always do."

"You know, it's weird," Gold changed topic before this one could take off in a bad way, like it easily could with Silver. Those pale eyes looked over at him wide in question. "You and Lance, I mean."

"What's so weird about it?" he snorted.

"Well he's so…old and you guys seem to hang out a lot," Gold kept his eyes locked on Silver for a reaction.

"It's hardly 'hanging out'," he grunted, adding the quotation hand gesture. "He's experienced so he's teaching me," beside the stoic boy, his friend struggled to suppress his giggles.

"I'm sure he's plenty experienced enough to teach you a thing or two, Silver," Gold attempted to stifle his laughter and speak in a purr, complete with a wink, but burst into a fit of hysterics after.

"What?" Silver flushed red, almost matching his vivid hair, staring at Gold in shock of what he was suggesting. Gold gasped to try and regain his breath; he'd almost doubled over as he clutched his stomach.

"So you guys aren't like that?" Gold giggled, wiping away a forming tear in the corner of his eye.

"No! Of course not!" the redhead protested, completely shocked by Gold's thoughts. They continued to walk on, calming down from their conversation and starting to go off topic, although Silver couldn't shake it from his mind.

A large blue reptilian creature swiftly sped through the water, over whirlpools, up and down waterfalls, nothing could intimidate the monster. The small boy riding on its back leapt off as they reached dry ground, recalling the large Pokémon into the surprisingly small Pokéball and latching it back onto his belt. He stared into the empty area, walked into the middle of it and sat cross-legged. He rested his head in the palms of his hands, his elbows on his knees as he waited for the dragon tamer.

"Silver?" a voice suddenly broke the silence of the cave.

"Finally," the boy huffed, standing up and facing Lance as he walked in.

"Another battle? Already?" he asked, surprised that Silver would ask for two battles so close to each other. The boy in front of him shook his head, folding his arms over his chest.

"No, I'd lose again anyway," he muttered, more to himself than to Lance, "I just wanted to…see you," Silver met his eyes briefly, before sharply look away again. "Or whatever." Lance knew Silver wasn't good at social situations, he imagined that his being kidnapped didn't help that. He was only friends with Blue there, he didn't know anything more about his life with the Mask of Ice, however he guessed that he wasn't really friends with the others. Then he met Gold, who he tried to dodge at every opportunity, the same goes for Crystal. They're friends now, but only because their paths forcibly crossed so many times. Lance assumed that Silver wanted to try and be friends with him now, not realising that despite their battles, they were friends, and not just teacher and student or master and servant, as they had been at first when Lance had the boy work for him. Nevertheless, he smiled at the child's sentiment.

"Sure, what do you want to do?" he tried to act casually so that Silver didn't feel so embarrassed.

"I don't know, talk or something I guess," he shrugged and stared intently at the ground, nibbling on his bottom lip in a way that Lance could only describe as cute.

"Okay," the older man nodded, "tell me, how are you getting on with Gold and Crystal?"

"I never really spoke to Crystal a lot," he fidgeted slightly, never having been comfortable with small talk. "I talk to Gold quite a lot though," his mind went back to his and Gold's conversation before. His pale eyes scanned the strong man up and down quickly, coming to rest back on the ground. He'd never felt like _that_ about anybody, so how would he know if he did?

"Good," Lance nodded, placing his hand on Silver's shoulder and leading him towards a more furnished area of the cave. The child didn't try to shake the hand away; instead he was more interested in the weight and warmth of it.

"_I think there's someone that I like," Gold shifted his cap a little while he spoke to his uninterested friend. "Do you like anyone, Silver?" _

"_No," he huffed, giving Gold an obvious look. _

"_Really? I thought you liked Blue…" he places a finger against his chin in mock thought. _

"_I like her as in she's like my sister," the redhead watched him carefully, "but not as in…__**like,**__ like," he emphasised the word, crossing his arms. _

"_Huh," Gold seemed genuinely surprised, "does that mean she's up for grabs?" That comment quickly earned him a smack round the head. _

"_Yeah, but not for someone like you," he grunted, sitting back down. _

"_No fair," Gold whined. He sighed and went back to the previous topic. "So, do you think I should put the moves on her?" he asked, smiling arrogantly. Silver shrugged in response. "Come on, you have to have some thought to share with me!" he flung his arms apart in exasperation. _

"_I don't see the point," Silver admitted, "in what way is that person going to be different than a friend?" Gold sat up straight, looking dead at him. _

"_You're being serious?" he asked, confused about how Silver could be so clueless. He nodded in response, a little more hesitant after Gold's outburst. "Well," Gold sat back again, his hands tucked behind his head, hands on the peak of his cap. "Things you do differently with your girlfriend than with your friend," he started as if he were about to give a whole lecture. Silver rolled his eyes and sighed, he shouldn't have asked. "Well, firstly, you kiss your girlfriend – you don't do that with your friends! Then there's the whole having sex thing," he was quickly interrupted by his 'student'. _

"_Enough Gold!" he shouted almost in self-defence, "I don't need you to go into all that, I get it," he waved his hands at his friend, wanting him to stop. In truth, he didn't understand, not at all, but he was not going to listen to Gold give him 'the talk'. _

'Kissing, huh?' Silver thought, 'he made it seem so obvious before.' He looked at Lance as he came to a stop in a more homely area.

"There isn't much in the way of entertainment here," Lance sighed, looking around. He began moving away, looking for something to amuse the boy when he felt a tug on the sleeve of his brown jacket. He spun around to face Silver again.

"Lance," he nervously began, not knowing how to continue. Lance blinked, completely confused.

"What is it?" he finally broke the awkward silence between them. Silver finally got his nerve together and stood up on his toes, trying to get up to Lance's height, but failing. The older man leant down, trying to figure out what the boy was attempting to do. Once their faces were at the same level, Silver leant in and gently placed a chaste kiss on Lance's lips. The kiss was short and experimental, just a peck. Silver pulled away quickly, his face feeling hot and his stomach feeling tight. He had hoped that the kiss would make how he felt clear to him, but he felt more turmoil than before. Lance tried to understand what had just happened. Of all the things he thought Silver would do, kissing him was definitely not it. He had previously had thoughts about the boy, he did think Silver was cute, even if he was also stubborn and terrible at handling his own (and other's) emotions. He had to admit that the redhead was attractive, even if he was still just a child.

"Well?" Silver shakily asked, lowering himself back flat on his feet. Lance was still recovering from the shock, and he figured he could blame that for his next action. He leant in towards Silver's face and covered the boy's lips with his own. He could feel the child stiffen at the action, but Lance wasn't surprised, so he continued. He flicked his tongue against Silver's chapped lower lip, he was given entry into the boy's mouth by a flinch more than a conscious move. Lance darted his tongue in and started feeling every surface of the hot cavern, his tongue meeting Silver's in a shy dance, the two twisting and twirling around each other until Lance pulled away at last. His amber eyes taking in every detail of Silver's red flushed face where a hesitant expression was worn.

"Well?" Lance mimicked the boy's earlier reaction, a playful smirk playing on his lips. The child's pale eyes darted around, resting on anything but the man in front of him. He'd never done anything like this before, and couldn't tell if he liked the feeling or not. It was just…odd. Strong hands found their way around his slender middle, pulling his petite frame towards Lance's muscular one. "What brought this on anyway?" he looked down at the small body in his arms and a fond smile on his face. He hadn't ever thought this sort of thing would really happen, but he was glad that it finally had – having spent so much time around the anti-social boy he had developed inevitable feelings towards him, and he could finally admit to himself that he really did like the boy in that way. Silver shifted a little, unsure of how to explain his actions.

"I guess…it was just something that Gold said that made me wonder," he explained, fidgeting with one of the sleeves of his jacket.

"Gold?" the older man repeated, surprised that something that boy said had played on Silver's mind to this extent; ordinarily Silver would say about how much of an idiot Gold was.

"Mm," Silver nodded, finally meeting Lance's eyes with his own, although he looked worried, which concerned Lance. "He joked that there could have been something going on between us because I spend so much time here, so I wondered if there actually was something between us," he spoke hesitantly, part of him not wanting to tell Lance that he'd kissed him without knowing that he liked him. Silver still couldn't work out if he did like Lance or not. How was he supposed to know?

"So…is there?" Lance asked more seriously, dropping the smile a little, but not looking unhappy.

"Do…do you want there to be?" the redhead asked unsurely, completely clueless as to what he was supposed to do. He wasn't sure if he did like Lance like that, he had neutral feelings about the kiss, but there was no reason for him to _not_ like Lance.

"I would like there to be," he replied, taken back a little by the question. He cleared his throat, stood straighter, and braced himself for doing this properly. "Silver," his tone was authoritative, getting Silver's full attention, the fidgeting halting. "Do you want to 'go out' with me?" he made the key words clear with a slightly different tone, so that the boy wouldn't make the oblivious mistake of thinking that Lance merely wanted to go outside with him (Lance thought that it would be the kind of misunderstanding Silver would make). Silver had heard that phrase before and knew what it meant, he was aware of other variations of the phrase such as 'date', but 'go out' was far more commonly used.

"Okay," Silver nodded a little and Lance's previous smile returned – it hadn't been the sure-fire 'yes' he'd been hoping for, but he hadn't really been expecting Silver to agree to it enthusiastically. The child lacked enthusiasm mostly anyway.

Silver left soon after, Lance offered that he stay the night, but the boy had blushed, declined frantically and pretty much ran out of the cave and onto his Feraligatr. The dragon master assumed that as soon as Silver had got back onto dry land, he'd take off on his Murkrow and go to whichever Pokémon centre he was planning to stay at tonight. 'He acted like I'd do something…unsavoury to him if he stayed,' Lance sighed in thought as he stroked along the smooth scales of one of his Dragonairs. 'I'd never hurt him, and I'm sure he knows that! So why would he think I'd pressure him to do something…something like that?' Another heavy sigh left his lips. The elegant creature before him looked at its master with concern, observing his face with large, dark, inhuman eyes before rubbing its own face on Lance's in a loving gesture, a gentle cry nudging the man out of his thoughts.

XxxX

What do you think? In my first version, it took 19 pages to get this far ¬.¬ Which is why I rewrote it, haha!


	2. Scars

Reddragon67: Hmm, Blue would be a cool character to add, but so far I haven't written her into this one. Sorry Blue! Maybe next time? No, despite the name of this chapter this fic will not be as dark as Just Maybe, haha!

XxxX

"Were you at Lance's again last night?" the sudden question surprised Silver, causing his peculiar eyes to widen at his optimistic friend.

"What?" the redhead questioned Gold hastily, almost as if he were trying to hide that he was.

"Your Pokégear was turned off when I tried to call you, and I know you only turn it off when you go to see Lance," Gold reasoned, pointing loosely to the gadget on Silver's wrist.

"Oh," he glanced down at his own wrist as if to affirm that it was really there. "Yeah," Gold noticed his short, almost nervous, answers, a mischievous smile working its way across his face.

"Did something happen?" he asked knowingly, his grin never leaving his face.

"Like…like what?" Silver stuttered a little and mentally cursed himself. He could already feel the heat pooling in face.

"Like," Gold drew out the word playfully, "you," he pointed at Silver, poking him in the chest, "and," the finger moved away from Silver, "Lance."

"Me and Lance?" he tried to sound shocked, but his voice let him down, as did the colour creeping across his face.

"Yep, you and Lance," Gold continued to tease him, knowing full well how uncomfortable it was making his socially awkward best friend. There was a long moment of silence between them until Silver realised this was going nowhere and caved.

"Fine!" he shut his eyes tight, the blood in his face causing the skin to match his hair in colour. Gold just grinned in victory. "Lance and I are," he hesitated, the embarrassing words catching in his throat. "Lance and I are together!" he finally settled for nearly shouting, just to try and get the words out. Bright golden eyes widened.

"Wait…what?" Gold shouted back at Silver, the pair starting to get odd looks from passers-by. Silver opened his eyes to reveal Gold's shocked face.

"Why are you surprised," he huffed, "you were the one hinting at it!"

"I didn't think you guys were really…wow…" Gold just stared at Silver, an odd look in his normally bright, blissfully oblivious eyes. "Since when?"

"Last night," Silver pulled at his sleeves a little.

"Ah," the brightly clothed boy nodded a little, "so did you guys…" Gold nudged Silver with his elbow and winked.

"No!" Silver all but shrieked at Gold, "Why would you even suggest that?"

"Well since you guys are, you know, _together, _you're going to do that at some point, right?" Silver considered this for a moment. It hadn't even been a passing thought that they would end up doing…that. Gold figured this would be a perfect opportunity to unsettle his friend further.

"I guess," Silver bit his lip a little, not at all comfortable with this.

"So, let me guess, Lance is going to be on top, right?" he grinned toothily.

"On…top…" Silver only seemed to be half conscious by this point.

"Yep, you know like…top and bottom when two guys do it, right?" Gold was having way too much fun with this.

"Y-yeah," realisation slowly dawned on Silver.

"Since Lance is older, bigger and overall more experienced than you, I guess he'd be on top," Gold shrugged, talking casually to make Silver want to die even more.

"More experienced?" Gold was surprised that that was the part that Silver had been bothered by.

"Yeah," he'd thought it was obvious, "Lance is twenty or something, right?"

"Twenty-five," Silver corrected quietly.

"So," Gold suddenly looked…different, "he's bound to have been with people before, yeah?"

"Maybe," Silver surprised himself with how much such a simple thing bothered him.

"Twenty-five," Gold whistled, "That's old."

"Not really," Silver glanced up at Gold.

"Are you sure you really want to be with someone that much older than you?" 'That's what's worrying him,' Silver realised. 'Sure, 11 years is pretty steep…when we're this age, at least, but does it really matter?' The pair walked in silence, each lost in their own thoughts.

"You're coming here so often now," Lance smiled at the redhead who'd just arrived at the cave.

"Well yeah," he shrugged, recalling Feraligtr and flicking his wet hair over his shoulder.

"Rough surf?" the older man asked, raising an eyebrow in concern of the child's wet hair.

"One of the whirlpools was particularly big," Silver sighed, walking over to Lance who embraced him in his strong arms gently. The younger boy leaned into the chest of his boyfriend, enjoying the warmth radiating from the muscular body. Quickly, though, he pushed away from Lance, not wanting the contact to last too long. Light, metallic eyes met fierce amber ones as Lance leaned in and covered Silver's mouth with his. Those strong arms snaked around the boy's slender waist as his tongue danced across carelessly chapped lips. Eyes were closed as the child parted his lips to allow Lance entry as his thin, sleeved arms wrapped around Lance's bent neck. The shorter boy lifted up on his toes a little so that Lance didn't have to lean as far. Their tongues rubbed against each other and explored every detail of each other. Heat flooded Silver's face as he remembered to what Gold had been suggesting before. He attempted to shake those thoughts from his brain – there's no way Lance would want _that_ kind of thing from him anyway. One rough hand began to creep under Silver's jacket and shirt, touching the pale, hidden skin beneath. The redhead squeaked, the sudden sound breaking their lips apart, but the hand stayed poised on the skin of his waist. Quickly he shoved the man away from him with all the strength he could muster, pushing himself backwards at the same time. Lance regained his footing quickly and focussed on Silver, who was yanking down his jacket, making sure it was still covering him completely.

"What's wrong?" the dragon trainer asked his eyes wide with surprise and confusion.

"What do you think you were doing?" the boy shouted back, his hands still clutched on the bottom of his jacket and his face still red.

"I don't see what I did wrong," Lance's tone became more serious as he stood upright, holding his ground.

"You touched me without my permission! That's sexual assault!" he continued to shout. Maybe he was being hot-headed, maybe he was being unreasonable, but he was a child and these things should be expected from him.

"That was…that was hardly 'sexual assault', Silver," he smiled a little in amusement, which did nothing to settle the boy's temper. "I touched your side, what's the harm in that?" Silver crossed his arms across his middle, keeping his jacket firmly in place, turning his head away from Lance childishly. The older man sighed, reaching for the bottom of his own top. "You can touch my side too, if that will make you feel any better? There's nothing wrong with it. It's not 'dirty' or anything," he muttered at the end, lifting his top a bit.

"I do not want to touch y…" he cut off his sentence as his pale eyes glanced over and looked at the skin that was on display to him. It was well toned and a bit tanned; he could see the muscle definition clearly. However, what had caught his attention most was the scar he could see. Only the end section of it was on show, it looked like he'd been clawed by something. "A dragon?" he asked, eyes locked on the mark.

"Yes, training wild dragons is a dangerous task," he smiled and laughed it off, brushing his fingers over it quickly. The boy seemed to relax a little, arms dropping to his sides as he quickly walked over to get a closer look. He ran his small, pale fingers over the crevice in his skin with interest, taking in every detail of the injury. Lance watched the child curiously; he wasn't sure why he was so interested in a scar. Most people would try to ignore it, or avoid talking about it – like you are told to as a child. Lance pulled his top off over his head, allowing Silver to see his entire torso. He had several scratch like scars across his body, a couple even overlapping on his back and on one arm. Silver ran his fingers over them in interest, his eyes wide as if to see them better. His calloused hands gripped the boy's shoulders and pushed him back slightly, so that his attention was on what he had to say, and not his scars.

"Silver, why are you so interested in my scars?" he tried to pass it off as a jokey question, smiling and laughing at the end, although his interest in the answer was serious. The boy was silent, his eyes falling from Lance's face to his boots as he fiddled with the sleeves of his jacket.

"You," he whispered gently, hardly breaking the silence, "You aren't ashamed of them…you showed them so willingly," although it sounded like he wanted to continue, no more words passed his lips as his gaze shakily worked its way back up to Lance's confident stare.

"Why would I be ashamed of them? They are proof of my achievements, memories of adventures. Each of them is a part of who I am. I don't think that's anything to want to hide," he smiled widely, proud of his explanation. Silver just rolled his eyes at how sappy all that 'it's who I am' stuff sounded.

"Freak," he grumbled under his huffed breath.

"Hey, Silver," Lance got the boy's attention again, "Right now, I'm the only one of us who is topless," the man hoped that Silver understood what he was suggesting. Unfortunately the 'who cares' stare was the response. "Take your jacket off," he sighed, giving up on the subtle hints. The boy's face regained the red hue it had only just lost.

"Why?" his hands gripped at the garb again defensively.

"I've showed you my top half," he gestured slowly to his exposed flesh, "now you show me yours, too." Silver stared at him, obviously trying to think of way to get out of this.

"I don't want to," he finally whispered, looking at the ground, his grip wavering. Lance's eyes softened a little.

"It's okay Silver," he comforted, putting his own long-sleeved top back on; "I won't force you." He walked over to the sombre child and placed a reassuring arm around his shoulders. "What are you so shy about?" he kept his eyes fixed on Silver, watching for his reaction.

"Nothing," was the muttered reply, his expression unreadable. Lance sighed, he knew that he wouldn't be getting anything else out of Silver about it. Lance gave up trying to pursue this answer, and instead tilted Silver's head up and kissed him. The younger's lips parted quickly, allowing Lance access. Their tongues intertwined in an erotic way as large hands curled around narrow hips, pulling the petite frame towards his much larger one. Lance felt himself heating up, the eagerness of Silver's tongue against his own, and the feeling of his body so close against his was really getting him going. A small whimper broke their kiss. Amber eyes scanned the blushing child with concern.

"Is something wrong?" he finally asked after neither of them had moved or spoken. Silver responded with a small nod, not making eye contact. Lance waited for more, but there was nothing. Silver bit his lip a little and shifted his hips a little. The motion rubbed against the older man, then he realised what was bothering Silver. His own face becoming as red as the boy's, he realised that the child had caused him to go hard, and with their bodies so close, Silver had felt it. Lance moved his hands away from Silver's hips so he could move back a little, separating them.

"Sorry," he muttered as he backed away, still looking at the ground and nibbling his lip.

"For what?" the older man blinked, watching Silver in confusion.

"You probably want me to do…something with…you know…" his voice died away as he gestured slightly to Lance's lower half.

"Silver, I don't mind if you don't want to," Lance looked away too, also avoiding eye contact, his skin flushed from the embarrassment of the situation. Silver was only fourteen, he wasn't expecting the boy to do anything like _that_ – at least, not yet. Then the boy did something he wasn't anticipating. The redhead approached the dragon tamer slowly, nervously, and began to undo the button on his trousers with shaking hands. The trousers came undone quickly as the child pulled them down a little, staring wide-eyed at the bulge beneath the fabric. He took a deep breath and yanked down the final layer of clothing. Pale eyes flicked between the cock in front of him and the eyes of its owner anxiously.

"What should I do?" he finally asked in a hesitant voice, looking up at Lance apprehensively.

"You could, uh," the older man felt his mouth go dry as he flushed a little deeper at having to actually say the words. The question had also made Silver seem like a clueless child, which made Lance feel…odd about the whole situation. "You could use your mouth," he finally choked out, not looking at the shorter boy.

"Okay," he nodded gently, lowering himself down onto his knees in front of Lance with his back straight, so that his face was level with the tip of Lance's hard, red member. One small hand wrapped itself around Lance's shaft as he leaned his face towards the head. His tongue flicked over the tip experimentally a few times, his large eyes watching for the man's reaction. His breathing was heavy, his face still red and his eyes still looking away from Silver. After another deep breath Silver wrapped his lips around the shaft, taking the whole head into his mouth. He started pumping with the hand on Lance's shaft as he bobbed his head slightly back and forth, his tongue swirling around the intruding appendage. He noticed the older man's breathing hitch as his eyes fluttered shut, his face contorting into pleasure. He silently wondered how much of it he could take, so he began to take more in with each forward movement. Lance let out a sound he'd tried to stifle. It was quiet, but was followed by a louder moan as Silver removed his hand from the shaft to take in more. With the next movement he felt the tip hit the back of his throat. It didn't bother him too much since he moved away shortly after, but when he took more his gag reflex began to react drawing another moan from Lance as the child's throat tightened around him. The moan did not go unnoticed by the boy. Again, and again, the boy endured his gag reflex protesting against the action, causing loud noises to escape Lance. The tip began to taste a little different to Silver; he assumed this was the precum, which meant he was doing this right. The moans became more frequent and a little louder as he tried to buck his hips but they were held in place by Silver's firm grip. The hot piece of flesh in his mouth began to twitch. Another, final, loud moan left Lance as Silver's mouth was sudden filled with hot, thick, salty fluid. He moved his mouth away from Lance's cock, watching it soften as he swirled the odd tasting liquid around in his mouth. He concluded that it tasted bad, but swallowed it anyway. Lance yanked his underwear and trousers back up, redoing the button and zip as Silver got to his feet, neither of them looking at each other.

"So…" Silver murmured a little, wanting someone to say something now.

"I wasn't expecting that," Lance admitted, finally making eye contact with the boy. He noticed a disappointed glint in those large, silver eyes. "But I enjoyed it, as you may have heard," he assured the boy with a slight laugh in his voice.

"Good," Silver seemed relieved, although Lance had no idea what he could have been worried about.

"Guess this really does make me a paedophile," he laughed more to himself than to Silver.

XxxX

Next update will be the final chapter (yep, rather short, but the chapters are pretty long). Final chapter will be up on Saturday!


	3. Jacket

Reddragon67: Fictional characters are immune from the law? Haha! Ooh, yaoi charms. These shall come in useful!

Thundercat1: Thanks! Yep, I'm writing the sequel at the moment, so it shouldn't be too long until I start uploading it!

Ihasanaccountbutcantlogin: Thanks! Haha, you seem to be enjoying that scene? Yeah, this is a much shorter fic, but it was pretty hard to write because I kept having ideas for the sequel while I was trying to write this! So this one ended up short.

XxxX

The following day, Silver sat in the cheap room he was renting in the Mahogany city Pokémon centre thinking over the previous events. He couldn't believe he'd really done that. He covered his mouth with his hands in memory. Now Lance will think he wants to do that sort of thing all the time…he'll even want to go…further than that. He sighed, finally leaving the room. He was meeting up with Gold soon.

"Hey, what's up?" a cheery voice greeted the redhead.

"I'm fine," he replied bluntly as the pair began to walk.

"How are things with you and Lance?" brilliant golden eyes carefully watched for Silver's reaction. His much duller eyes widened. 'How did he know?' he thought in almost panic.

"Fine," he snapped, willing the heat away from his face.

"Are you sure?" Gold cautiously spoke, noticing Silver's sharp tone.

"I guess," Silver sighed, giving up trying to hide stuff from his 'best friend'.

"What happened?" the raven-haired boy spoke knowingly.

"Last night we did…something…" he replied, looking away from those bright eyes he was so used to.

"Something?" his interest was piqued. "What's 'something'?"

"Well…I…uh…" he stumbled over his words clumsily, not wanting to actually say it.

"You, uh, what?" he urged, adjusting his hat a little. Pale eyes glared at him.

"We did _something_," he hissed, refusing to go into more detail.

"Fine," Gold sighed, "so what's the problem?"

"What if he wants to do…things…now?"

"Do you want to do 'things' with him?" Damn Gold, having good points that make him think!

"I don't want to do 'things' with anyone!" he insisted stubbornly, folding his arms over his chest.

"Really?" his friend turned to him, wearing a questioning expression. Silver thought for a moment. 'Maybe it's not that I don't want to do those things with anyone…but I don't want to have to be…undressed in front of anyone, I guess…'

"Yeah," he finally replied, staring down. Gold decided not to continue this conversation any longer, and instead started talking about how Aitaro was doing and that kind of stuff.

Many days had passed; Silver spent most late afternoons and evenings with Lance, although he'd never stay the night. Lance had been kissing him and trying to touch him and undress him a lot recently, but Silver hadn't even let the older man see a glimpse of flesh beneath his jacket. Silver still spent a lot of time training, he was determined that he would defeat Lance. It gave him a bit of comfort to know that his boyfriend was so strong. Not that he'd want Lance to protect him, of course, but he didn't have to worry about Lance. Not that he would be worried about Lance anyway. He sighed, looking at Lance's exposed chest. The redhead sat in the man's lap, his chapped lips softly touching the scars. Lance's arms were wrapped around Silver's middle, holding him close.

"You sure do like those scars, don't you?" the older man whispered into the boy's ear.

"You're so…relaxed about them," the child whispered back, his tongue tasting the dents in the skin.

"I'm proud of them," he smiled at the boy, who simply nodded in response. Lance held Silver a little closer, the boy nuzzling into the crook of the man's warm neck. The boy exhaled deeply against the older man.

"I'm sorry," he finally whispered.

"For what?" the dragon trainer rubbed his hands across Silver's clothed back comfortingly.

"It must really annoy you that I'm so…" he paused, trying to find the right word, fiddling with the sleeve of his jacket. "Frigid," he finished, his tone quiet as he kept his eyes glued on one of the large slashes.

"You're not frigid, Silver," Lance sighed, twisting a piece of bright red hair around his finger, "you're a child, you shouldn't feel pressured to do these things," he smiled, "I don't mind." Silver snorted in response.

"I know you do mind," he gave Lance a 'don't argue' glare.

"I love you, Silver," he spoke in a serious tone. Silver's eyes widened as he stared at Lance in disbelief.

"You…you love me?" he stuttered in shock.

"Yes," Lance smiled honestly at the boy, "I _love_ you." Silver pushed his lips together into a thin line.

"I want to say it back…" he hid his face against Lance's neck. "But…"

"It's fine, Silver," he rubbed Silver's back in small circles, "you don't love me, or you don't know if you love me. You're fourteen, you probably won't experience love for a long time, so you don't have to say it back to me. But I love _you_," he explained in a gentle tone. The boy sat back on Lance's lap, looking into his soft amber eyes.

"I like you though…I like you more than anyone I know," he tried to keep eye contact with Lance, despite his discomfort. "So I shouldn't have such an issue with…these things," he gestured towards Lance, then to himself.

"Don't worry yourself about it," he brushed a stray strand of crimson hair from his face, and kissed him softly.

"Okay," the child suddenly seemed determined, "I like you more than anyone I know, so I'll do something," he pointed at Lance's naked torso, "I'll…let you see me like you are now," his determination began to quieten down as he realised what he was getting himself into.

"Only if you want to," Lance's smile grew slightly.

"But don't get any weird ideas," he shoved his finger in Lance's face by way of childish warning.

"I won't," the older man laughed back. Silver shakily reached for his zip and began to pull it down, before stopping after only a few teeth.

"Close your eyes, it's weird with you watching like that," he blushed, glancing away from Lance.

"Alright," he chuckled again, closing his eyes. He heard a loud 'zzzzzzzzzzp' sound and the rustling of the jacket being taken off and put on the ground. Then he felt Silver moving on his lap while removing his top. Soon all sounds and movement stopped. Lance silently wondered if he could open his eyes yet. "Silver?" he finally asked after a long while of nothing. "Can I see you yet?"

"O-okay," the boy's quiet, hesitant voice answered. Lance opened his eyes slowly, taking in Silver's topless appearance slowly.

"Oh," Lance gasped, his eyes widening as it registered with him why Silver was so reluctant to undress. The child was skinny, Lance could see his ribs pushing against his pale skin, and could see the top half of his protruding hip bones above his trousers. That wasn't what had caught Lance's attention though, but rather the numerous white marks all over his body. Everywhere, his chest, stomach, shoulders, arms, even the base of his neck was covered in marks. Some were long and resembled Lance's own slashed scars, but most were small. Some even looked like burns. It suddenly made sense to the man why Silver was always so fascinated by his attitude towards his own scars. His large hands ran over the soft, firm skin on Silver's hips and lower back, causing the boy to shudder at the touch on his ordinarily covered flesh. "What are these from?" he asked, his voice still surprised and airy.

"A few things," the child mumbled, the feeling of someone seeing this much of him was odd. He just wanted to wrap his arms around himself and stop Lance from being able to see him.

"What kind of things?" Lance asked. He hated the idea of anyone hurting Silver, _his _Silver. He wanted to hear that the boy had been in an accident or a freak Pokémon attack.

"The Mask of Ice…and from stealing stuff," he looked down at Lance's chest, not wanting to see his face. Lance growled.

"Pryce hurt you?" he snarled. He didn't know anything about what happened while Silver was kidnapped – no one but Blue did; he didn't talk about that stuff. Lance still had issues really believing that the old man was such an evil person. The kind of person who commanded a giant bird 'God' of fire to take children as young as 2 from their families and train them to serve him. None of the other gym leaders could believe it, really. Of course, Karen and Will knew, but Bruno and Koga had been as surprised as him.

"Only when I was being bad…or if I failed in doing something," Silver watched Lance carefully, not wanting Lance to get angry.

"What would he do?" he growled in a deep voice still.

"Sometimes he'd set Pokémon on me, like Houndours and stuff…and sometimes he'd just hit me with stuff," he whispered, not liking this subject at all. He hated talking about the darkest stage of his short life with a passion.

"That bastard," he hissed. Pryce had seemed like such a harmless old man when he'd seen him. "So, what about the other thing…the stealing?" he could see the boy was unhappy with the subject, so he tried to move on.

"Blue and I were living on the streets for a while after we got out, so I stole us stuff. Either stuff to eat, or wear or for Blue to con off on people. Of course, stealing stuff is illegal, so I'd be being chased down by Growlithes quite a lot, so I got a few injuries from falling and climbing and stuff," he explained quietly. He always felt a little bit proud of the things he'd stolen, but at the same time he'd stolen bad things, like his Totodile. He knows he should be ashamed of having stolen anything, but he just...wasn't.

"Of course," Lance nodded. He was aware that he and Blue had lived on the streets for a few years, until they started to accumulate enough money to stay in Pokémon centres. Around that time they had also become strong enough to take on other trainers and earn enough money to stay there all the time. Lance ran his warm hands over Silver's exposed skin, the boy's face reddening at the experience. Soon Lance's hands had roamed over to the sensitive pink stubs on the boy's chest, he rubbed them gently with his fingers, feeling them harden. Silver let out a small noise, embarrassed that he did so, but it felt odd! After Lance had touched every inch of exposed flesh, his fingers began to sneak under Silver's trousers, resting against his hips, wanting more. When Silver didn't resist, he began to undo Silver's trousers. Still no attempt to stop him. He stripped Silver down to just his underwear and began to undress himself to the same state. He absent-mindedly noticed that Silver had more scars over his legs too. There were even a couple of bites.

"Do you want to do this?" Lance asked gently, not wanting the boy to feel like he was being forced into this. He nodded shyly.

"I can't think of liking anyone more than you…so I want to do this with you," he slowly spoke, pulling down the waistband of Lance's Dratini-blue boxers and rendering the man naked.

"I love you," Lance beamed, slipping off Silver's black underwear and pushing three fingers into the boy's mouth. Silver took the fingers into his mouth and coated them in his saliva until they slid out easily. Those wet fingers moved round and pushed against Silver's entrance. Lance pushed one finger into the child, waiting for his reaction. He bit his lip in anticipation, and wrapped his arms around Lance's neck, pulling his body close to Lance's. Lance moved the finger around inside of Silver, finding him tight from being so tense. "Relax," he cooed into the boy's ear, resting his free arm around the child's shoulders. He felt him nod against him, but didn't feel Silver relax at all. He gently pushed his second finger into Silver, being careful not to hurt him. He made a scissoring action with the two fingers, loosening Silver up a bit. He heard Silver make a small noise out of discomfort. "Does it hurt?"

"No," Silver's tone was not convincing, but Lance guessed that Silver would tell him if he was in pain. Finally he added the third finger, moving them until it was easy to do so.

"It'll feel good soon," Lance assured him, sliding his fingers out of the virgin boy. Silver pulled himself away from Lance slightly to look at the man when he began moving around.

"Are you looking for something?" he asked curiously, watching the man carefully.

"I'm looking for…lotion or something," he explained, his face flushing.

"For what…oh," he answered his own question when he looked down at Lance's large, hard member. He silently wondered how something like that would fit _inside _him. 'With lotion…I guess.' Lance seemed to inwardly give up on there being anything within arm's reach of him, when Silver got an idea. Lance's fingers had been lubed up with saliva, right? The boy shifted until he was on his knees in front of Lance's sitting form, his face inches away from Lance's cock. The older man's lusty eyes watched as the child engulfed him, taking in a lot of his cock with the first movement. He sucked on it, taking more and more of it into his mouth, making it slick and wet with his spit. Finally he moved away, giving it a few parting licks to ensure it was completely wet. Lance patted the seat of the sofa next to him, so Silver sat on it instead of going back onto his lap. The man pushed Silver down, so that he was lying under him. Lance kept himself supporting on his knees as he leaned down and kissed Silver deeply as his hands parted the boy's slim legs around his body. He positioned the redhead so that they were both comfortable, and his tip pressed against the tight hole. The kiss broke and Lance kept his eyes on Silver's as he pushed into the boy slowly. Silver hugged his arms around Lance's neck again, feeling like he was going to be torn in two. Lance's hot cock felt huge as it entered him slowly. Lance let out a groan, the warmth of the tight muscles clenched around him feeling better than anything had done prior to it. He thrust in much faster than he'd intended, the feeling already taking over him. He cursed when he heard Silver wince.

"Sorry, are you okay?" he asked, already feeling guilty for hurting him. The boy nodded quickly, his teeth gritted together and his eyes clamped shut. Lance didn't move, but just waited for Silver to start relaxing again, which he did, quite quickly. Lance began to thrust back and forth slowly, letting Silver adjust to the action. He looked uncomfortable, but that was to be expected really. Their bodies rocked together, slowly getting faster. Lance let out small moans and groans, the feeling of pleasure overwhelming his body, willing him to pound the child faster and faster, but he kept his movements under control, slowly getting faster and trying to thrust at different angles, wanting to find _that_ spot inside him. Silver moved his hips along with Lance, pushing back against him. His breathing was getting faster as he let out gasps of enjoyment. It was a strange feeling. Not amazing, but just doing this with Lance sent an odd, nice feeling through him. Then, suddenly, Lance hit another part of him and everything felt different. He let out a loud, surprised moan, the feeling of sudden, intense pleasure taking over him. Lance smiled and hit that place again, another moan tearing through the air.

"Lance!" he cried out, his arms gripping the man tightly, his legs wrapping around the man's hips. Lance kept going at him in the same place, hearing the boy's sounds causing him to get extremely close to edge. "Lance!" the boy shouted again, this time much more desperately as his back arched and thick, hot fluid spilled between their bodies. Lance felt the muscles tighten around him and that was enough to send him over the edge. Lance let out a loud moan as he came inside of Silver, the boy shivering slightly in his arms. The pair stayed like that for a while, until eventually Lance pulled out and sat up, letting Silver do the same.

"How was that?" he asked with a knowing smile playing on his lips.

"Great," Silver panted, still gathering himself from that.

"Do you want to stay the night?" Lance asked, knowing that now there would be no reason for Silver to feel uncomfortable doing so.

"Okay," he nodded. The two didn't stay up much longer, they shared Lance's bed, the young boy enjoying being so close to someone warm in bed. He slept alongside his Sneasel most of the time, the small black Pokémon offered no warmth whatsoever to the boy. Being an ice type, this was not surprising.

The next morning, Silver awoke long before Lance did. He rested his head on Lance's naked chest, listening to the rhythmic beating beneath his ribcage. Lance's arms were wrapped securely around the boy even while he slept, making Silver feel warm and safe. For once in his entire, short life he felt content. He felt…loved. He knew being with Lance wouldn't be as easy as being with someone his own age, though. He knew that the two wouldn't be able to do anything in public, or even be seen out together too often, otherwise there was a risk of Lance's reputation being tarnished. But Silver didn't care. He would stay with Lance, he would eventually come to love the man and he felt like this was how his world was going to stay for a long, long time.

XxxX

What did you guys think? Lame ending or cool ending? Haha! Next thing to be uploaded is the sequel to Just Maybe, I don't know when I'll start uploading it, so keep an eye out!


End file.
